Beyblade Advanced Revolution: The Beggining
by Tako-Kun
Summary: One of my story's that a wrote a while ago, the beginning thata introduces my OC's and their past, read and please review
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Advanced Revolution: The Beginning 

**Takon: **Takon, Hitoshi and their dad were in Egypt. "Yes! my new Beyblade, I call it silver!" Takon yelled. "Calm down Takon, it's just a Beyblade…" Hitoshi said. Their dad stumbled upon a Bitbeast trapped in a wall. Takon's scar on his head glowed. The Bitbeast rushed into the air. "I am Dragoon X, you are the chosen one to bare me" The Bitbeast said and zoomed into Takon's Beyblade. Takon had a confused look on his face and then smiled. "Fine then…I'll call it Dragoon X Velocity!" he yelled smiling. "Strange you are Takon" Hitoshi said. "Ever since you broke that glass last year" He added.

**Suki: **Suki Kon and his best friend Viper Sinai were handcuffed to one another and travelled through the thick jungleThey were being tested to see which one of them was strong enough to bare the mighty Driger X. They both stumbled upon a temple nearby. Suki pulled the reluctant Viper towards the temple and they discovered that the Beyblade: Driger XV was in the

Temple ready for them to collect. "Thankyou Suki…I have found the temple and the Beyblade…" Viper said with a menacing look on his face. Suki looked at him with his eyes wide open and cut the handcuffs. "V..Viper." he muttered. "I…I thought we were friends…" Viper laughed hard at Suki and punched him into the wall. His teeth grew sharp and a purple liquid flew down it. Suki was paralysed with fear. A scar on the palm of Suki's arm started to glow, and Driger XV flew towards his hand. Viper growled and attempted the grab the Beyblade. A yellow aura surrounded Suki and he smiled, not scared anymore. He rushed outside and watched as the temple crumbled. Ganj looked at Suki from nearby, as a dark aura surrounded him. His blond hair swayed as if being blown by wind. Ganj shot down suddenly appearing beside Suki. "huh" Suki said being kicked across the face. He slid across the ground hitting a wall. "uh.." He muttered rolling over and fainting. Lei smiled jumping down. "Take him to the shore, we'll push him out to sea with the beyblade and enough food to last a week the village will think he killed Viper and ran away from the village, and they'll lose his trust. The pathetic little Taddle tail trying to blame us on an assassination attempt on the village chief." Lei said smiling. "Quickly, Rei's coming" Lei added. Ganj nodded and picked Suki up quickly running away.

**Kameo:** Sukato Ketsuki was training hard with his Dranzer X when he started to choke and sink into the water. Kameo looked at him, scared and huddled into a ball. Sukato quickly through his Beyblade to Kameo, he smiled and sunk deeper. Kameo cried hard and a red aura surrounded him. Soon a black car drove passed Kameo and stop. "Kid, come in" He said with a mask over his eyes and purple hair. Kameo turned frowning. "Don't worry, I'll take you to Moscow with me" He said. Kameo rubbed his eyes. "W-why" Kameo muttered. "I can't hear you kid, come one," He said. Kameo nodded walking towards the car. "Were are you parents kid?" "Dead" Kameo replied looking out the window. "Good…" The masked man whispered to himself. "Here" He said giving Kameo a blue hat. Kameo stared at it for a while and sighed. The masked man reached to touch the X mark on Kameo shoulder. The driver stopped. Kameo quickly turned punching the man hard in the face. "You did this to me Boris!" He yelled jumping out of the car. Kameo threw the hat into the air and ran. A bottle of oil fell on the ground out of his pocket Kameo stopped and opened the bottle. He threw it into the air angrily. Kameo shot a fireball from his hand at the bottle; it fell down towards the car, and exploded.

**Ruichy: **Ruichy sighed and looked at his parents. The pushed him to the ground and threatened to whip him with a belt. He cried and they locked him in a closet. Ruichy stopped crying and a green aura surrounded him and a Beyblade smashed though the roof. Water started to fill the room and the X mark on Ruichy's cheek started to glow. He growled and his eyes turned and emotionless green. Ruichy clutched his Beyblade tightly and walked outside. The parents looked at him scared and rushed towards him. The father through a punch and Ruichy dodged easily and smashed him into a wall with water. He walked away and the house exploded, water flowed everywhere.  
"hn.." he muttered and walked away.

**Jeavo:** A hand shot out of the coffin and a figure similar to Takon walked towards the town. A Beyblade appeared in his hand and he smiled. "It's good to be alive again," he muttered. He wore a black cloak and had a black launcher in his hand.

**Hiroku: **"You want it! Do you actually think you strong think enough to control Suzaku! Blue phoenix!" Boris yelled at Hiroku. Hiroku shook as Boris yelled. He suddenly frowned and gave Boris a cold stare. "I want it, I deserve it," He growled his voice echoing through the halls of B.I.O.V.O.L.T. Two red marks appeared on each of his cheeks. Boris smiled, "Now, what's your goal?" Boris asked him letting out an ear-to-ear grin. "To take all the bit beast for Grandpa!" Hiroku yelled. Boris dropped a dark blue beyblade into Hiroku hands and pointed to the door of the office. Hiroku smirked and punched through the door, an eerie black aura surrounding him. He walked down the hall running his hands against the wall. "Kino" Hiroku said and glanced up at the wall. "I can't find you, where are you?" He muttered. Hiroku punched the wall and walked outside. He smirked and ran.

Takon's desperately try's to get people attention by playing pranks and being annoying, only because he wants to create his own unique attitude, so people won't see him as Takao and Hitoshi's little brother, but as Takon "The future world champion and world class prankster" Kinomiya. He knew nothing about his mother but thought it was his fault she dies, when anyone bring up the topic, he will either burst into tears or leave to go home. Takon rivals are the people he wants to acknowledge that's he's strong, like Takao, Kai, Ash (© to Ash) and Jasmin (© to Joni).

Suki started out similair to Takon, he enjoyed a now and then prank, and made sure Takon got out of trouble but when he was attacked by Viper for the second time (after gaining Driger X), he became a lot more serious, (more like Kameo) and started to train harder. He had a permanently broken arm after fighting Viper and slowly started to turn Pessimistic, until Takon met a girl named Jennifer Lindsay (© to Joni)

End of Part 1

Beyblade Advanced Revolution: The Beginning Part 2/ X Evolution Beybladers

it was a sun set in Japan Tokyo, 7-year-old Takon walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. He held his Beyblade tightly in his hand and smiled. Suki walked out of the hotel and spotted Takon with a Beyblade in his hand, he smiled and took out his Beyblade equipment. "Hey Kid! Do you want to Beybattle!" Suki shouted running towards Takon. He turned and looked at Suki. "Ok." he replied and pulled out his launcher. Both Beybladers attached their Beyblade to their launchers and pushed their ripcords through it. Takon jumped into the air and launched his Beyblade hard onto the ground, a crack appeared and Suki frowned. His Beyblade spiralled down onto the ground and landed opposite Takon's. Both beyblades clashed and moved back fast from the impact. The elements of Lightning and wind swirled around their beyblades hitting each other constantly.. Takon's beyblade started to slow down. "No way, what happened?" Takon yelled. . Suki looked at Takon and smiled," I see you're good, but still weak" he said and his Beyblade came back into his hands. Takon stared at him and picked up his beyblade. He saw a claw mark on it and his mouth fell open. "I didn't even want my beyblade to attack him like that, it's almost like I was sucked in"

7-year-old Kameo saw Jeavo and Ruichy glaring at one another and sighed. He looked at a sign on the wall and rushed towards it. "hmm…… a beyblade tournament is going to be hosted here when this building has been completed.." he said and walked away. Jeavo turned around and looked at his beyblade, Ruichy also turned and went to sign up for the tournament. Hitoshi looked at them all from a distance and smiled. "all of the X Evolution beybladers are here…" he said.

End of chapter.


	2. Twin Brothers? Takon and Taski

Takon Kinomiya (15)

Beyblade Advanced Revolution: Beyblade Underground Part 1/ Twin Brothers? Takon and Taski

"World Championships!" Takon exclaimed. "I'm gonna be world champion, I'm gonna be world champion!" Takon repeated. "Go and do what you want, just don't get in trouble" Hitoshi said walking away. Suki looked at the ground. _Viper Sinai, he's here somewhere and I just know it. _He thought. Takon hit him hard on the head. "You got money, cause I'm hungry!" He said. "Go to your house and eat there," Kameo said. "Well, Jeavo and Ruichy have disappeared" Suki said looking around. "Gimmie money, you, you…hey, what day is it today?" Takon said suddenly rubbing his chin.

"Our birthday" A short figure said covering his face. He launched releasing sparks out of his launcher. A dark purple beyblade with spikes around the attack ring came out of his launcher heading towards the ground. He wore a black cloak and had a hood that covered his face. Takon frowned, "_Our _Birthday?" Takon said. "Takon, you can handle this guy right?" Suki said. "I've got to go," He added. Takon nodded. "Who ever you are, your getting a pummeling!" Takon yelled jumping up into the air. He pulled out a blue HMS Customization Grip and spun it around his finger. Takon slammed a red beyblade into the launcher and quickly pushed the ripcord through. "Go! Dragoon XSG!" He yelled. Both beyblades rocketed towards one another. Takon ran towards the figure throwing swift punches. "Call me Taski," The figure said dodging Takon's attacks. He punched the ground causing a large rock to come out of the ground. Taski spun kicking the rock hard, careful not to split it. Takon clapped his hands sending a strong gust of wind. It smashed through the rock and hit Taski in the stomach. "Crap" He muttered hitting a wall. Suddenly a black haired version of Takon appeared above Taski. He spun down smashing into Taski. A large cloud of dust appeared around them, spreading across the area of the city they were in. Kameo frowned. "No way he could have handled that, Takon's won this battle," He said. As the dust cleared, a large crater appeared with large rocks sticking out of the ground.

"Good thing were in the park," Kameo said. Takon smiled, "you see, that's Tekon, my wicked bad side, when ever I release him, it's double trouble for you!" He shouted. "Save me the explanation," Taski said his clock torn. "I'll warn you guys, something big is coming up, called the BBU, and that attack you just used on me, they could do it 100 fold. Takon growled "No way, and what the hell is the BBU" "BeyBeyblade Underground" Taski said. "BEGA's aftermath, It's run by more than just Boris though, Kai's grandfather, and 2 others that are unknown at the moment. Your lucky they don't know who you are" Taski said. "They're not taking over BBA though," He muttered. "They will know who I am, just like everyone else once I become world champ" Takon growled as Dragoon XSG spun around him. "Yeah right, don't you know how much competition there is, this year G Revolutions are in it, TOGETHER, and no team can beat them, and then theirs BEGA there is no way you got beat them" Taski assumed. "Shut up! you don't know a thing about me!" Takon yelled. "I know more about you that you think" Taski said. Takon ran towards Taski along side his beyblade. "Feel the power of my blue dragon fist!" Takon roared. His fist was glowing blue with veins surrounding it. He punched Taski hard in stomach sending flying back through a tree. Takon ran toward him angrily. Taski got up his cloak on the floor. He looked exactly like Takon but with an X mark on over his eye. Wind swirled around his fist as the veins grew larger. Takon jumped at him just about the land the punch, His eyes widened as he took a close look at Taski.


End file.
